


Something That Bugs Me

by azurelunatic



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Animagus, F/F, I write these things so you don't have to, Unfinished, ramblings of a disturbed mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 06:46:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurelunatic/pseuds/azurelunatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rita Skeeter teaches Hermione Granger a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something That Bugs Me

**Author's Note:**

> I hath committed evil, evil fic.
> 
>  
> 
> In response to what I'm sure [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/mctabby/profile)[**mctabby**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/mctabby/) didn't intend as a [challenge](http://www.livejournal.com/users/mctabby/92098.html)...
> 
> Chronology: At the end of _Goblet of Fire_, a few hours after Hermione's arrival in London

The large, ugly, bespectacled bug hammered a leg against the inside of the jar on the dresser. Hermione Granger smirked down through the glass, and stuck out her tongue at the Animagus form of one Rita Skeeter, reporter (and annoyance) extraordinaire.

 

Rita thrashed at the unbreakable jar with her wings, and Hermione grew concerned as tiny flecks of wing-gossamer floated to the bottom. Perhaps she was hungry? Thirsty? "_Parasitus i eloquere!_" Hermione uttered, waving her wand.

 

"Let me out! Let me out!" bug-Rita yelled.

 

_No!_ Hermione almost said, and almost cast _finite incantatum_ on the beetle again. But she didn't. Giving Rita Skeeter grief was one thing; torturing the woman was another. She had promised Rita that she'd be freed when they reached London, but she was waiting until after the Ministry of Magic's main operating hours ended, just in case.

 

"Why?" she asked instead.

 

Rita stopped her mindless flailing and seemed to look up at Hermione with a glint in her hard little eyes. "I can make it worth your while..." she said.

 

Hermione cocked her head. "I don't believe you," she replied, and picked up her wand again.

 

"No! Wait!" Rita yelled, fluttering her wings. "I can teach you things!"

 

Hermione put down the wand and considered. "Things?" she asked.

 

"Things no one else would teach you," whispered Rita.

 

"Like what?" Hermione asked.

 

"Let me out of the jar, and I'll show you..." Rita said.

 

"If this is a trick, bug..." Hermione threatened, and brandished her wand, which suddenly showed the ghostly aura of a fly-swatter about it.

 

Rita shuddered. "No tricks," she promised. "I think you'd like to learn this..."

 

Hermione looked dubious, but opened the jar.

 

Rita flew up to Hermione's shoulder. "Lock the door," she instructed. "You won't want anyone to overhear."

 

Hermione did so, confused.

 

"Now, lie down," Rita directed. "Good." With that, she vanished down the neck of Hermione's blouse.

 

"What are you doing?" shrieked Hermione.

 

"Be still, you silly girl!" Rita snapped through the fabric. Insect claws scrabbled, and Hermione gasped in first outrage, and then surprise, as Rita crawled under the loose elastic of Hermione's bra. She gasped again, as Rita's inquisitive legs crawled around the budding nipple.

**Author's Note:**

> Aren't you glad I stopped there? 'Cause I don't want to go anywhere near what could happen after that, not even with Draco on a ten-foot pole.


End file.
